Mein Albtraum
by daedricgurl
Summary: Owning a house had always been Roderich's dream but ever since moving in, he couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't alone...and too soon he realized that not just his nightmares were trapped within the house walls. AU
1. Chapter 1

This day is the most important day of Roderich's life. After a mutual break up with his girlfriend of two years; he'd moved out. There were no hard feelings, and both remained great friend's, in fact, so good that she'd helped him with this whole process.

Finally he had his own house. Having worked three part time jobs just for this place. He felt accomplished. His first job was waiting and serving at a popular breakfast franchise restaurant with an amiable Frenchman and his son. That took up his mornings. This second was less demanding and by far his favorite: writing and composing orchestra and piano melodies for the college he used to go to. To that went his noons. The third job was at the cinema, he never got home until past midnight or later, and all that put strain on the relationship. But thanks to all that work, he was successful and had a house all to his own!

He liked to think that he would now have less to worry about these days.

"Hey! That Grand Piano is very old and worth a lot! Hurt it and I'll break your throat!"

Or not. He glared all the time as the movers finished moving everything in. He was supervising while waiting for his time to work. Over the weekend he would worry about making the house presentable and pretty.

It was just a couch and armchair, TV, piano, boxes and a bed that was moved in.

Thankfully that meant a cheek to these men wouldn't be so hefty. Obviously they were waiting. Time to stretch his wallet some…

Each mover left with seventy-five dollars and gas money for the truck. He didn't have time to see if they placed everything right, he was quick to head out to work. His car however had other ideas. Its interior was freezing despite the warmth outside, and the little Buick took a few tries to start up. He'd never had problems with it before… And his brother regularly checked it…

* * *

From five to midnight, a very long work period, but brought a paycheck, so he had no right to complain. Besides, the happy feeling he got as he turned the corner and could see 'his' house was wunderbar. He felt proud of himself as he pulled up. First just looking over the house before finally getting out, but froze before he could even close the car door.

He was flooded with a new feeling entirely; like he was being watched. It was all around him. It left him breathless, scared, and shivering. Goosebumps showing up and down his arms, chills coursing through his body.

He finally unlocked and fled into his house, locking the door, but that feeling remained.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 4**

Roderich had recently finally gotten his bed stand together, his closet filled, the living room set up, and his new kitchen stocked. So he was just as excited as the past few days to return home.

It was a rejuvenating feeling for him. He could play the piano when ever he wanted and when ever he had the time. There were no worries with his girlfriend, and the houses in his neighborhood were far enough apart that he could play later in the night within reason of course.

He of course; rejoiced at this.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The aristocratic looking man woke from his pleasant reverie. Embarrassed that he'd been caught slacking off.

"I'm sorry! What may I do for you this evening?"

"We would like two tickets to the 11 o'clock showing."

"Right, that will be thirteen fifty, thank you and please enjoy your movie!"

The credit card was swiped, and tickets exchanged. This job was monotonous and easy. He really could do without it, but work was a part of life, and he needed the money… Maybe once he got the house and car completely paid off he could look forward to a more jobless and relaxing evening…

* * *

He was very sleepy by the time he got off work, considering getting a ride from a friend, but he figured he could make it on his own. Besides, who would give him a ride in the morning to his morning job?

The car jerked slightly as he began drifting, jolted awake he sat in a more uncomfortable position. Home was just down the block now, the only thing probably keeping him away at this point.

1:05AM was the exact time he began to turn into his driveway, however he was going rather fast as he pulled up. Something dashed out in front of him and stopped abruptly. A person! He shut his eyes tight and slammed on the breaks. A faint, gurgling chortle was heard; when peeking his eyes open, he sees a flurry of red and white then he passes out.

Roderich wasn't out for too long though, and the first thing he does when he gets in the house; is run to the bathroom and puke.

The idea that he almost hit someone somehow makes him sick… The bathroom floor is where he sleeps that night.

* * *

Special thanks for England-Sama. Thank you for being the first reviewer and giving this story a chance.

And happy thanks to my dear friend Pasha Gilmore. ~ I will continue to look up from now on! Thank you for giving this story a chance as well!

Look for ward to more updates soon in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 12**

"I'm on my way to the optometrist."

Faintly the cell phone he was on crackled. All along he knew driving and conversing on the phone was dangerous, but even he disregarded those rules. Most citizens were relatively good at multitasking anyways. You had to be in this country.

"Why? What's wrong with your eyes?"

The voice came in from the other side.

"Well, I'm seeing things that really aren't there; I might just go to the doctors too. Fatigue and stress might be overloading my senses."

A worried hum could be heard on the other end.

"Brother… Do you really need that many jobs! Father said he was willing to help, and –"

"No! I will not beg! What pride can I take from charity?"

They both gave an exasperated sigh directed towards each other.

"I'll be fine brother. Look, I'm here so I've got to go."

He pulled the car into a small parking slot, putting it in park and sitting. He could faintly hear his brothers breathing on the other end. Roderich was comforted slightly, hearing the calm breaths, steady and reassuring.

"Give me the verdict when you're done with your errands."

"Yes."

Then they both hung up at the same time. Each sighed and looked at the ceiling at hand. Finally Roderich began his trek to test his eyes, and then he would go to the doctors to test his other symptoms of fatigue.

* * *

In the end he almost left with a new pair of glasses, but he was adamant in repairing his old ones if they were salvageable. Hardly anything was wrong with them anyways. The little shop just wanted to persuade money off people in whatever way they could. In other words, there was nothing wrong with his eyes.

The trip to the doctors was just about the same. However, he took stress and fatigue more seriously. They didn't prescribe him anything; however they left him with strict orders: they wanted him to work less! The nerve of some people!

"And can you believe it? They make it sound like everyone can just… up and take days off!"

He was on the phone again, making true to his words to call his brother back. The man having to put up with his brothers anger in the form of real emotion rather then music. Like in the old days when they were younger, Roderich would always play something loud and viciously and everyone in the house would know not to go near him.

"Well, doctors know best, and -… I hope you're not driving…"

"Always so strict and worried. Don't worry, I'm in my driveway."

Roderich handled a remote to open the garage door, when he put it back away and looked up he was met with a sight that wrenched his heart out.

"Oh my lord! I'll call you back!"

The phone was thrown against the dash board as he stumbles out of the car and sprints to the just opening garage door. Beneath the foot or so crack it's made he can see a body sprawled out on the ground face down. The figure laid spread in a growing puddle of brilliant red blood. Crawling on hands and knees with his head down; he's squirming under the crack of the door. Now in he can finally look up… The loud gasp escaping his mouth blows over the figure and the form is blown away with his breath in a cloud of blue and red that gently dissipates into the air. Not a trace of anything on the ground, and no one around.

The Austrian is paralyzed for awhile… He has a call to make when he can finally bring himself to move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 13**

Lying in bed, Roderich cannot stop himself from thinking. The past few days had his mind constantly reeling. Obviously nothing was making sense right now. He'd called the doctor that morning, and that ridiculous man actually suggested a psychiatrist! He wasn't crazy! He was just stressed… Nothing more!

'This is so wrong.' He was thinking as he rummaged through his bedside night table. He was now studying a bottle of sleeping pills. He took them painfully dry.

Two hours later, something strange happened. The temperature dropped. Then, Roderich awoke; that should have been impossible due to the pills. The effect left him dazed and unable to move. His body numb and tingled in a painful manner.

From the corner of his eye he watched the clock turn from 2:59AM to 3:00AM, and then it began… It was a soft moaning from under his bed, and his body trembled with the sheer desperation in that muffled moaning.

Then from under his bed he hears nails being caught on wood as though someone was pulled out from under it, and that moaning turned to loud wailing as an invisible body was being dragged around. There were scuffling foot steps like someone broke free and then loud thundering steps like someone was running. His door slams open and almost off its hinges. The wall was dented by the force it was hit with.

The dreadful sound of those running steps fade away along with dying whimpers that are suddenly cut off.

Roderich feels so cold; frozen to the spot, and the only thing he can think about is how he wishes this is just be some nightmare. He feels drained like all his energy was sucked from his body. He remained tense the rest of the night, until the sun began to rise. Only then was he able to close his eyes, though certainly not peacefully.

* * *

Goodness guys, why didn't you all tell me my fanfic was looping? Wow. I'm reposting the last chapters then, sorry for overloading your like... Alerts or whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 18**

It has been a rough few nights after the ordeal on the thirteenth. After that he went to find out why that was trigged at that time; and according to a very odd book only Arthur would read; that time was called the Witching hour. Meaning all paranormal entities usually came out to play or was at their strongest.

Each night in this new house brought him closer to believing in such things. It also brought feelings he thought he'd ever feel too. The feeling of fear, helplessness, and loneliness. Every now and again he'd entertain the thought that those feelings were not his alone.

He knew at the rate he was going he'd become sickly. He did the only thing he could and quit one of his jobs. Late nights at the cinema would be over, and that would allow him more rest and work for his favored musical centered job. He'd have more free time for friends and be able to get more done around the house.

After a thorough cleaning of every nook and cranny, he was pulling back the covers of his bed for a nap. One he felt he really deserved.

As he was zoning in and out; his body trying to lull it's self to sleep, Roderich hears a gentle creek of the floor, then he feels the bed dip near his waist. Squeezing his eyes shut even tighter so he won't be tempted to look. He feels his glasses removed by a cool breeze and the clank on his night stand where they were deposited.

He begins to whisper rapidly; praying to God to be kept safe, and steadily that feeling of being watched leaves him. Right as his body finally allows him to pass out.

Groggy when Roderich wakes up, and blurred of vision, he feels cold and it looks like clouds are moving around and touching him from above. Upon perching his glasses on his nose, he sees not clouds; but all his bed sheets hanging from the ceiling fan. Parts of the sheets hanging down and brushing against his body with a steady cool breeze.

He can only stare dumbly as the sheets move in steady circles like ghosts. It's minutes before he can start to peel them off the fan…


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 21**

For hours Roderich worked on sheets of music, playing small scales on his piano as he calmed himself with this manner of work.

While playing his latest master piece, he was also thinking. He really did need to alert people he trusted about what was happening. His fingers stumbled on the keys and he briefly gave up, sliding his fingers from the old ivory keys and into his lap.

His first phone call was to his brother.

"I never wanted to admit it, but the reason I've been so stressed is because I've been seeing things, Ludwig."

His voice asked to be believed.

"What kind of things?"

"Specter things… I think this house is haunted…"

"Now you - …"

"Ludwig! Please!"

The strict man went silent.

"Call Arthur and we'll find out…"

"Thank you…"

A gruff grunt and the phone went to static, Ludwig had hung up. Next he called Arthur, the professional in these cases.

"My lad, of course I'll help! In most cases you wouldn't want to make contact, but from what you've told me; it's already as loose as can be. The twenty-fifth is best for me, can you wait that long?"

"Yes I can. Thank you so much."

"Don't trouble yourself lad, I'll see you soon. Don't do anything on your own, and stay calm. Do not be scared!"

Roderich nodded to himself, he felt reassured and calmed somehow. Faintly he smiled.

"See you soon."

"You bloody well will."

They both chuckled and hung up, yet something was still off. With a sedated sigh, he called Elizabeta. It took a few rings, but she answered. Faintly in the back ground you heard sizzling. 'She's cooking,' he though a little sadly.

"Roddy? What'dya need?"

He hesitated when he heard that.

"L-Ludwig, Arthur, and I are going to try and contact a ghost haunting my house, I wanted you there too…?"

He trailed off into and uncertain question.

"Yeah, that'd be fun! Bitch won't try shit while I'm there!"

Faintly he smiled in relief.

"I'm glad…"

"Of course! When should I run by?"

"The twenty-fifth. That okay?"

"Obviously. God, this'll be so fun! I can't wait!"

"If you say so…"

And then they talked a little bit longer, because even if they broke up, they weren't on bad terms. They talked until she had to eat and get the little runts she was babysitting to settle down and eat too.

And then he didn't feel quite so rotten anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Before I get started, I just wanted to inform you all that just because the day may say "Day 1" Doesn't mean that it's the 1st. So, the 23rd day in the house could be the 25th. Just roll with it, kay? Thanks. (: Oh, and thanks again for the Review England-Sama. S'awesome shit man.

* * *

**Day 23**

With how versed the Englishman seemed to be with ghostly matters, Roderich had been surprised to see him with a simple ouiji board and a small bag of candles. Now he wasn't going to doubt Arthur just yet, but on TV they used such elaborate things! He was to say the least; a little put off.

"Now my boy! I see that look, but I assure you this is more effective! All the fancy equipment is more likely to scare your company, and those voice-overs are so hard to translate. Trust me lad!"

All of that seemed reasonable enough, so he'd just do what he was told. It's not like it could get too much worse anyways.

That evening found three men and a woman around a coffee table. The board and its pieces set up, and all looking at it so nervously; as though expecting it to start moving on its own now. The candles were their only light, and they were casting distorted and monstrous shadows on the board. Even Arthur gave a little shiver.

However; he was the first to place a hand on the guiding pyramid, everyone else following his lead and trying to clear their minds while Arthur called out to the ghost.

"Hello, my name is Arthur. With me are Roderich, Ludwig, and Elizabeta. If you would join us; we want to ask you some questions."

They were met with nothing but silence and an eerie feeling. Elizabeta was the one that spoke up as she seemed the most brave.

"Are you dead because you were killed?"

She began looking around the room as though someone was there. Sooner their eyes were drawn to their hands where a pressure was building. It felt like a hard boot was slowly applying weight to their fingers, the force had quickly grown excruciating, and all of them jerked their bruised hands back. That's when the piece was picked up and slapped down onto the 'yes' indicator.

Everyone was surprised by the action, but they had to press on before the spirit did.

"Did you die in peace?" Ludwig asked, and the piece flipped onto the 'no'. "Then you died in agony?" He corrected, and the piece slowly slid onto the 'yes'.

Arthur asked the question that no one wanted to ask, "How were you killed?"

There was a moment of silence until the movement began. Elizabeta had a pad and pen and began writing what was being spelled. When the movement stilled, she read what she had written with a shaky voice.

"Rape. Blood. Screams. Pain. Fire. Suffocation. Darkness."

They remained quiet, each wondering what expression the faceless ghost held at them invisible as it was.

"Hey… What's your name?" Everyone was surprised, even Roderich was for asking such a question in this situation. But quickly the ghost went to spelling out its name; and almost eager too.

"Gil…be…rt. Gilbert?" the Austrian frowned. "Well Gilbert, why are you still here?"

The board began to tremble at that question before something reverberated all through the house.

_"I don't knoooow!"_

The board was flung off the table and into the couch. The table was then flipped and Ludwig barely had enough time to throw himself out of the way as it was tossed into the wall with a crash.

The ghost Gilbert then began to wail and instill fear into the guests. The sensation of wind picks up in the room as the wails pass them, flying out of the living room; slamming doors on the way until the sound chokes off and one last cold gust of wind coils around Roderich.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 31**

It has been a little over a week since the ghost had last made his presence known; not since the ouiji board incident. During that time Roderich had been spending as little time in the building as he could, going as far as doing things he other wise wouldn't have dreamed of. Clubbing and bars included in this non-existing dream

He'd gone merely as a way to get away and enjoy a break. So when someone offered to buy him a drink, his stingy personality kicked in and he agreed. As long as he wasn't using his own money… Of course he now had his new friend following behind him to his house; an really, he should have known better.

He pulled up into his garage, the other young man by the curb and they walked together through the garage and into the house. The sound of the mechanical door shutting behind him gave an ominous feeling…

"I don't keep alcohol here, can I make some tea instead?"

"Ah… Do you have coffee?"

He wanted to grimace, but merely flashed a calm smile. How distasteful…

Roderich was followed into the kitchen and could tell his every move was being watched. Ignoring it and filling his neglected coffee maker, turning around when he was done and leaned against the counter.

"I hope you don't mind it black, I'm not a coffee drinker so I don't have any creamer."

The male smiled. "You're European right? You sound a little German now that I listen more closely."

"Austrian, I moved here many years ago for college and university."

His guest was closer, Roderich fidgeted a little and then when he least expected it, a body was pressed into his, arms on either side of him trapping him to the counter. He grimaced but didn't move, because deep down he was expecting this. When you invite someone over from bars, they kind of expect sexual favors… He gulped thickly, though he'd known in a way this would happen, he really didn't want it now…

"Don't…"

The male harassing him didn't even pause, and his unblemished neck came under molestation. Roderich squeezed his eyes shut. Then, the coffee machine alarm went off. Roderich couldn't move to stop the bleating, he didn't dare move for any reason.

The loud sound alerted the more permanent ghost something was happening. The gentle fog seeping and moping around in a random room seemed to materialize into an almost tangible shape. Staring with unblinking eyes at the door and waiting for the new tenant to turn off the annoying sound; nothing changed.

The specter morphed through the wall closest to the kitchen, witnessing the scene and distress on the house owner. Red eyes went wide, its anger manifesting and quickly the air turned freezing. Both humans breaths came out as fog, the attacker found himself unable to move. Cold hands burning his skin right through his clothes, and lips by his ear. The man was forced to listen to many ways he was going to be gruesomely killed, and the pain hell would bring on him for his actions should he continue.

The ghost then released the criminal from his hold, fleeing as soon as that spell left him and the spirits power allowed him.

Roderich sagged against the counter top, a gush of air released from his lungs. He allowed his gaze to rock from the constantly shifting smoke before him to the coffee machine. Shaking fingers pushed a switch and now not only was it cold, it was also eerily quiet. Roderich looked back to the smoke; it was now a faded shape of a man. Features couldn't be determined. Just red eyes, a curving mouth, and fine color changed that hinted at clothes.

Gulping in fear, he tried to shift away, the movement noticed by the ghost was copied.

"I-it's cold." Roderich chattered out, cheeks tinted red but the rest of him very pale.

The ghost seemed to respond. It stepped back and slowly began to disappear. Tendrils that had resembled fingers came so close to skimming his cheek, but were blown away into the air. Now there was nothing, suddenly Roderich became tired; the whole experience having scared him almost to death.

He was shaking; forcing himself to move in the direction of his bathroom. The shower would bring warmth, it'd calm him and those were things he needed badly now.

The milky opaque curtain contained the heat of the shower. The area steamed up, his skin burning from being so cold and then doused with something so hot. He held himself, hand tight on opposite hips, arms crossed across his stomach and hair slick against his face. Eyes hidden behind his bangs, and he's holding in shaky breaths.

Something is off, when he looks up, he notices from the corner of his eyes; a shadow. He straightens, grabs the curtain and whips it open. Nothing. He breathing heavily, more freaked out then he's ever been.

Then suddenly the shower gets hotter, it's searing against his fine skin. Something cold is wrapping around his waist, over his hands and against his whole backside. The sensation of breath over his neck and shoulder. He knows it's the ghost, freezing him in fear, it's so cold and the steam intensifies.

Then it's gone again, just like that. His knees shake and threaten to give in. Weakly he turns off the shower and stumbles to his room, barely making it before he collapses on the bed. Naked and wet he wraps himself in the comforter, shock stiffens his muscles and he can only lay there through the night. Actually scared to go to sleep.

* * *

I just want to make sure that you guys know how much I appreciate you all. All the reviews, the favorites and the alerts really help me and inspire me to keep going. I've read through all the alerts for all my stories last night, and for those that I never got a chance to say thank you to; I say it now. Thank you guys. Thank you so much for everything.

And I apologize as always for any grammar mistakes.

I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 36**

Sure, he'd been badly shaken from the last encounter, but after a lot of thinking he realized the ghost or, 'Gilbert' had helped him. More liked really saved him. Even if what had happened in the shower had scared him, he needed to realize that may be the only way it could convey worry. No matter how unnecessary.

He was walking down the hall, as a human it was natural to use the restroom. Rubbing his tired eyes, lacking in sleep as he could not longer rest as he used to. In fact, he liked to avoid his house between three and four in the morning. Going as far as driving to the grocery for an hour. After Kirkland had told him all about the Witching hour.

Roderich rests a hand on the cold door knob, but it won't give. He feels a moment of dread as he's forced once again to witness Gilbert reliving his horrible past.

Nails dig into the door on the other side, Roderich winces and grimaces at the sound of wood being scraped away as those nails drag down the door. He holds the knob tighter, stiffening and once more trying to open the door.

There's a whimper, it turns to weeping and scraping against the floor. Imagine a blurred face, bright red eyes closing in agony with tears pouring down his face.

The door is tugged from Roderich's grasp, slowly it creaks open for him, Peering in he sees the bathtub filled with diluted blood, trails of it over its edges. A pale hand hangs over the edge, wood embedded under the bleeding nails and fingers. The long pale appendages hung limp, blood dripping lazily to the ground in a growing crimson puddle from the fingers.

He forces himself to turn away from the sight, heaving the contents of his stomach into the sink. Throat and eyes burning, he looks at the door as it taps shut. The back of it clean and devoid of any blood and scratches; except four crescents rivets. He whips his head in the direction of the tub and sees absolutely nothing. No bleeding white hand, no stained tub filled with blood.

His legs give way under him, collapsing to the cool tile floor. Leaning against the sinks counter he lets out a muffled sob.

* * *

Thanks again. Each review, alert and favorite means a lot to me.

I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 41**

Today had been a whole day of cleaning. Twenty-three days of nothing but dust to collect, and that was inexcusable. His house of just about a month smelled faintly of lemon, a scent that cleaning companies were fond of putting in their products. Plus, Roderich's brother Ludwig was coming over. He hadn't told Ludwig exactly what had transpired, just that he was a bit scared and wanted him over when the strict Germans schedule allowed - a random weekend of freedom and relief, which he felt was well needed.

The rapping on his door alerted Roderich happily to his visitor's arrival. Upon opening it, his brother sheepishly raised both arms and in each hand was a six-pack of beer. It was deposited in the fridge for later that night; the two of them instead ate an early dinner. It's not good to drink on an empty stomach.

A common misconception about Roderich was just because he was a "tea drinking prissy" meant he couldn't hold his liquor. Well, he could. He just didn't drink often and always in small amounts…

"You don't plan on driving home do you?"

"Well…"

"I'll set up a bed for you."

"Brüder… Thank you."

Ludwig was rewarded with a polite and happy smile. Two bottles of beer hanging from between fingers and suddenly that smile didn't look so innocent. Tonight was going to be more fun than the pianist had had in awhile.

* * *

"Why is that even funny? Ludwig laughing with tears in his eyes was an odd sight.

"Anything is funny when you're smashed and it's one in the morning to top it off." The Austrian, in much the same condition, both sprawled on the floor watching some worthless T.V. show.

"Something tells me finishing off those last few beers is not smart."

"Intelligence is capable at this level of intoxication?"

"Ha! Shhh… I feel like I'm on a fucking boat."

"Language, Ludwig! ...Bah, what the hell…" Roderich seemed to topple over a little, his brother stopping him from collapsing all the way.

"Hm'kay, actually a lil' tired."

"Shouldn't we clean up?" _Damn German and his OCD…_

"In the morning… when we aren't about to break things…"

They both had desperate grasps on each other as they stumbled towards Roderich's bedroom. Collapsing on it together, both smiled dully as getting undressed was completely disregarded. Never mind that they were already in an odd and compromising position anyways.

They passed out completely unaware of what was now transpiring in the living room.

Gilbert the ghost made his transparent form comfortable on the couch. Red eyes looking off towards the bedroom, then back to the beer; one of his favored beverages of choice.

Foggy fingers wrapped around a cold one, as somehow, the liquid disappeared down his ghostly throat. The spirit smirked and turned his gaze to the other leftovers.

The next morning found Roderich standing in the living room. The T.V. was off, all the beer bottles empty and somehow stacked to form a pyramid.

"Wow… That's-"

"Freaky, I know. I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to this."

At least this was all that happened, the Austrian was grateful for that.

* * *

xXx

Beta-ed by junjougirl15.

Thank you.

Read, enjoy, review.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 45

It was always at night that these activities would begin. For some reason Roderich would be asleep, but then randomly wake up just in time to experience the ghost and nightmares it brought. Though he still firmly believed the ghost did not do it on purpose. When certain nights aligned with its past, it was bound by some divine law to relive them again.

Roderich awoke just in time to hear a suspicious rattling sound, like a jostling lock. Then he suddenly heard screaming as Gilbert began to throw a fit, it was so late in the night he was worried what his neighbors would think.

Now the doors are slamming shut and shaking the house with the force of it. Screaming, wailing and running coursed up and down the halls before deafening him by barging into his room. The invisible ghost seizes the covers off Roderich and flings them to far corners of the room; next it pushes the whole mattress off the frame, with Roderich still on it! Even he cannot help but shout out in fear. Never had Gilbert made a direct attack on him before, he shook as he looked around desperately to tell where the spirit may be.

Then suddenly did things become still. The doors gently creaking open and back to their original resting positions and through the new silence Roderich could hear his own breathing. Feeling concerned, he stood silently and began to creep to his window; the closest exit and started to draw it open while it groaned in the process. While stick a leg out and making as though to sneak out, he notices something. A body running in the distance he believes he can identify. He gulps as realization dawn on him… The rattling sound from when he'd awoken…

Slowly he turned his head back; the mattress was floating and slowly hovered back to its place on the frame. The covers slid eerily from their places on the floor back over the bed almost perfectly; then folded back as though waiting for Roderich to come back. Slowly he did turn around, behind him the window shut and locked on its own, but Roderich seemed unperturbed as he slowly paced back to his bed and crawled in. He pulled the covers up and looked around wearily, more than a little shocked as everything sunk in.

He never would have thought the ghost would protect him again…

* * *

I don't care that its short. Read it and love it. .

Oh, and review. Kthnx.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, first off! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out there!

Second, I don't quite give a shit whether or not this chapter sucks, I wrote it a bit ago and I'm not going to rewrite everything I've got written out.

Now that it's summer; I'll update a hella lot for ya'll.

Also, if some of these chapters make no sense; touch shit bro! Deal with it kay? It's all basic shit, so enjoy.

Love ya'll.

* * *

Day 50

Vash was coming over today, while most quaked at this male; Roderich was not so inclined to do so. The two had been 'friends' for a long time. The police officer used to always be there for him when he was young and reckless. Oh yes, there had been a time when he, Roderich, had been quite the 'big shot'. Of course a free meal had to be offered to convince Vash to visit for an extended period of time.

Mostly Roderich wants to report the male he thinks has been stalking him; the man from the bar. Even after the ghost's threats, the guy must not have learned his lesson.

Hearing the tell tale beating on his door, he's quick to get it and open it before the violent blond man all but kicks it down. Vash stood there a moment, thin eyebrows raised.

"Well? Are you going to invite me in?"

Roderich seemed to recover, stepping aside wit ha sheepish look on his face while Vash breezed passed him. Sharp green eyes darted around the room, and then his brisk walk took him to the living room. This are was also analyzed before he sat, mostly on the edge of the couch. Roderich took a more relaxed stance on his other side; watching.

"You've been acting strange, it's annoying…"

Roderich smiled drolly.

"I just wanted to report the last week or so that I think someone has been following me, and tried to get into my house on at least a few occasions…"

Vash had whipped out his notebook and began to jot all that down. Roderich was able to supply a short description of who he thought it was; and well, Vash did not look happy. Especially after learning Roderich had invited the man over at one point.

"Do you know what's been stopping him from actually breaking in and potential harming you?"

"Maybe… You'll get to see…"

Roderich smiled at Vash's characteristic scowl, and he was thankful also for it; he'd missed it. He was glad for his old friend being so willing to help him. While he trusted the police force, he knew he wouldn't get much out of them, Vash was handling it personally; that mean paranoid drive by's that would ward off just about anything…

* * *

Silence pervaded in the dining room while the blond and auburn males dined. At the beginning, half the conversation was on how stupid Roderich was for doing what he'd done, and then it had turned to Vash's sister. After that conversation seemed to waver, they enjoyed the rest of the dinner in silence. _Together_.

Think of it also as a social experiment as well, purposefully Roderich had made their time together seem like a date. The last time that had happened, it had awoken the ghost. Just as he was leaning closer to Vash to say something, he felt an odd, eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach. He also noticed Vash had frozen, the two set down their silverware and looked about; startled as the lights and flickered on and off.

Vash had stood up so quick that the chair that the chair fell over wit ha clatter, and he'd pulled out his little tazer. Roderich had also come to stand, skirting to Vash's side, both looking around wildly.

The light shut off completely for a few seconds, then turned back on. The scene was melodramatic really when Gilbert the ghost could be seen standing on the table. The essence of the ghost distorted before gaining substance again. On the pale face was a scowl and its foot stamped childishly on the table, only there was no noise from it; no literal impact. The seemed to be pushed off the table by an unseen force, and then Gilbert pointed a finger at Roderich.

The moment the ghost jumped off the table, Vash fired his tazer. The hooks passed through the ghost and dug into the table. The electric current passing through the ghost seemed to give him even more substance, giving him a surreal and natural, human look.

"You best keep your distance whatever the hell you are!"

Gilbert had stopped drifting forward and looked into Vash's fuming and flushed face. His own appeared angry and the two clashed gazes for a long time.

"Fuck off!"

Vash screamed out again. The current of the tazer could be heard and gilbert's form shirked back. His face fell and his mouth moved but not sound came out. It was something that he both just felt from inside resonate…

"I'm sorry…"

Vash released his tazer, letting off the trigger and almost immediately gilbert dimmed and flickered in and out of existence. Roderich offered a smile, shakey, but it was enough for the ghost, who melted into the table and out of sight.

Very gently Vash cleaned the strings to his tazer up and bent down to the ground to clean up the plates and their broken pieces.

"He's why that guy hasn't succeeded yet…"

Vash looked up to Roderich, at first Vash's face was a slate, but then he smiled.

"It seems stressful. "

"I'm still waiting for the day I get used to him."

Vash hummed at him and dumped the shards into the trash.

"I know one thing, if anything at all… Something's wrong… Just… Don't know…" The two could only work silently to clean up the disheveled dining area, Vash wanted to figure out how to help; Roderich merely wanted to survive…


	13. Chapter 13

Day 55

Work had been going greatly this week, it was something happily noted by Roderich who attended to a kind elderly couple in the establishment. The restaurant or morning diner he worked in generally had a decent flow of customers; and never any that left without giving him a tip. He was patient, talkative, and seemed to make the breakfasters and brunchers very happy.

He only wished it were the same with the other employees. It's not that they were rude or mean to him; there was just no connection. Today however, appeared very different from his regular days at work. People he worked wit would try to talk to him constantly. Whether just little comments and jokes, to full out conversations on his breaks.

Admittedly, it was odd yet he refused to think anymore on it. His face set in concentration as he stowed away the tip left on the table for him and he began to clear it of dishes. He was doing fine today, the money off of tips would fill his car with gas, and if he found the right sales, stock up a little food… Let's not forget today is payday, which also meant a few bills knocked off the list… These were always things he was thinking about.

The people on job that day began cleaning the area while the last customers left and the door was safely locked. Roderich vacuumed, and the other three waitresses cleaned off the tables and the bathrooms. No one ever knew what the cooks in back did…

It was odd, Roderich watched as their boss (or manager) let himself into the building. The odd man went to the register to take care of it.

Now, Roderich wasn't exactly feeling fearful, but who can ignore their stomach when it churns as his was? Another sweet of the room after looking away showed no sign of the manager and one of the waitresses. Through the window he saw an SUV and knew she'd gotten her check and left. More like ditched… how rude…

"You guys can go ahead and check out no."

The ones left looked up with evident surprise, but complied.

"Let me just put this up, I'll be right there…" Roderich speaks in his quiet way.

When he came back to the area, his manager was still waiting, the other waitresses were leaving; whispering to each other and then looked back to his boss. He refused to sit even after he was told to.

"Just cut to business, spare me the time and cushion."

"Roderich, I'll let you keep your tips and check plus what you worked for today as long as he don't make a big deal out of this."

"I never make anything a big deal."

"Of course not, the only reason I'm doing this to you is because I know you have two other jobs."

Roderich smiled. "No sir. Just the volunteer one left."

His boss looked utterly surprised and Roderich held in his mirth from the look. Merely taking the check and envelope from an outstretched hand and ignoring the dumbfounded face.

"I understand the times are hard. No hard feelings…"

That is what he kept telling himself as he drove home. Knowing he should be thinking about what to do next, however he could not. Why couldn't it have been one of the girls? They didn't work nearly as hard as he did, wait… He shouldn't be thinking such things!

"It's whatever." He muttered to assure himself.

At the front door he dug around in his pockets to find his house key. Jamming inti his lock and turning it.

"I'll deposit this stuff tomorrow and –"

Roderich stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open. On every wall it looked like someone had taken handfuls of blood and splattered it over the walls. There was a stain in the middle of the room (everything seemed to be gone) of blood, none other the Gilbert standing in it. Though his head was bowed and Roderich could not fully see his face, but he could see blood running down those white cheeks like tears onto his carpet.

Gilbert looked up, as though surprised; but there was pain on his face when their eyes met. All Roderich could remember before things went black, was ironically red. Red walls, red carpet, red eyes… Was it bad that after all this time and all that red he was finding it to be a beautiful color?

Eyes drifting open, he focused through his glasses that were still on and saw a familiar ceiling fan. Blinking once, then twice when he also realized he was on a bed; his own bed… Lolling his head to the side and glancing out the window, he spied the mood and few struggling stars. It dawned on the Austrian that he'd passed out and was just now coming to his senses.

Was it Gilbert that carried him, a ghost? His eyes slid shut again. Of course Gilbert couldn't have…

"I guess I'll deposit my money tomorrow…"

Faintly one could hear a hollow chuckle echo through the house as he repeats himself once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Day 62

How long had it been since he'd gone to the public library? Awhile; he'd just never had time to read anymore, so he'd long since quit checking out books. However nothing had really changed, cruising the isles since he had time; he was procrastinating by looking at new titles and pretending he was actually here to read. Though Roderich certainly was not.

The book he held tight in his hand was slipped back to where it belonged, a forlorn sigh escaping him.

"No use putting it off anylonger…"

"Can I help you?"

The poor man must have jumped a foot as some other lady had sneaked up behind him. Holding a hand over his heart and sighing deeply when he saw it was a human. Was he really getting so used to that dead man he shared a house with, that anything normal began to scare him? Was he becoming so paranoid?

_'Calm down… It's just a girl…'_

"Uh, yeah. Please, I'd like to use one of the computers."

So the inter working there hooked him up with one of the old machines; it took awhile for it to chug to life. However he was a patient man; he sat primly until he was able to open the internet and start searching the city archives.

First he pulled up a history of the house to see when his was made, surprisingly not too long ago; at least not for a house. The roof had been replaced about five years ago, which was neat to learn, though a little off topic.

Next he pulled up the newspaper for the town and began looking through at least eighty years worth of papers. What was he looking for? Why, any deaths in the town, or in the house even! But really, the only thing that he discovered was the death of two dogs in that house, and that was because they were national show dog competitors.

Under his breath he sighed in frustration at how unsuccessful his search was. He must have been looking for house! And still he was no where! His distress alerted the gal nearby who quickly came to his side.

"Is there something you need help with? You look angry.."

He heaved another sigh and debated telling this girl, couldn't he just make up a lie?

"I really wanted to find any stories surrounding my house. I'm pretty into that kind of thing, knowing history and all.."

"Oh I can do that! What's your address?"

So he pointed at the screen that listed his house, she read it, then paused.

"Oh, don't you know?"

What an intriguing reaction… "No..?"

"That house was rebuilt, well the whole neighborhood had been." He nodded intently, urged this woman to go on.

"Well, not long after World War Two, an American soldier they said, smuggled a Nazi soldier and stashed him in this house. There are a lot of rumors about what exactly happened, but the FBI or whatever found the German's body in the bathtub dead.

They said the walls, floors, and carpet wreaked and was rotting because of all the blood spilled."

Well, that was new.

"Yeah, they say the guy really hated Germans, or anyone that wasn't American or English or whatever."

"Do you remember the German's name?"

The moment of truth, he found himself holding his breath.

"Gilbert…Something or other. Very German last name… Gosh I heard it so long ago… um…Beilschmidt. YEAH!"

It was too late, Roderich had already connected it. He shook, trembled and turned back to the screen. It wasn't that it was a scary story, it just gave Gilbert more solidity, and it made it more real.

He typed in that name and the story behind it came up. Scrolling down more gave him dates, hypotheses and more links. Some shut down or not open to the public due to the information.

However, the conviction of his murderer and all that against him went through. The soldier was locked up for the rest of his life and very much dead, so it was nothing unsolved, ruled in favor of the deceased; so why the hell was Gilbert still here? So far he'd only been protecting him…

Could something like that be plausible? How would a ghost be trapped just to protect someone? And really, what from?

Snarling, he stood abruptly and gathered his things.

"Thanks for all you help.."

"Oh, oh yeah…"

Nodding he stalked away and because he was such a woman on these matters, he called his brother..

* * *

Yeah, so I don't think I ever gave a formal date, so suck my 'D' if that doesn't make sense. Do some math and try and connect it cause I'm too lazy to.

I love how I promised to update more over the summer, and totes havent. I'll have a present for you. Maybe. I dunno, I'm lazy right now.

Enjoy what I did give you. Even if it sucks.

Read and review.

With love - Daedricgurl.


	15. Chapter 15

Day 66

It had been a very slow realization, and it merely came to him as an itchy feeling. There would be a tingling down his spine, or a hot feeling on the back of his head. Constantly looking over his shoulder and his paranoia climbed. At first it would only happen in public. Like when Arthur took him out to tea, when Ludwig requested work (returned with pay), or just when he went walking. Lately he was becoming more and more stressed, he would become irritated easily, flustered and depressed even.

Another trip to the library helped him to discover the issue. As soon as that hot tingling began he wiped around and saw someone retreat hastily behind a book case. Immediately Roderich stood, he couldn't believe it. Not once did he hear the reprimands of the librarian as he ran from the building.

When he drove home, it was speedy, and every car that drove behind him scared him. He'd make detours to see if any of them followed him.

Back at home, he was just as bad. Before he even went inside his house, he went around and checked if any door or window had been opened. Doing the same when he got inside, making sure it was locked and almost tempted to glue every crevice shut. Roderich seemed to strip search his whole house; under the bed, in the closet, bathroom shower – you name it, he checked it.

And then he curled up on the couch and began to cry. Body trembling and each sob he worked painfully hard to restrain. For now he was merely silently crying. As best as he could he dialed a familiar number.

"Eliza?" His voice sounded choked as he called out.

"Awh babe why are you crying? Calm down dear, I'm coming over okay? It'll take just a minute, hang in there Roddy!"

* * *

The knock on the door frightened him, and at first he did not make any move to even see who it was. Roderich pulled a throw blanket around his shoulders and buried down into it. It was only until he heard her voice that he streaked to the door. That voice he'd recognize anywhere; commanding, firm, strong. The power of this woman in her voice, and it put him at ease.

The tears ran down reddened cheeks much heavier as he let her in. She tried to shush him and calm him while she locked up. Automatically sensing his paranoia and relieve him of one issue.

She knew, she always knew and it was something that Roderich didn't understand but was forever grateful for.

Together they leaned on each other on his couch, she tucked him tighter into the blanket and rocked him gently and cooed to him in her sweet voice. Elizabeta was trying to coax from him what was going on.

The man tried to tell her eventually, but nothing could be discerned through his uncharacteristic wailing. She would begin to shush him again, to sooth and calm him before trying to understand him more.

"I've been having th-these weird f-feelings lately, a-and it kept getting str-stronger a-a-and," His voice began hiccupping and the telltale sign of hyperventilation. She was forced to quiet him while he sobbed a little more and heaved sighs.

"Was it that ghost?"

"N-no…" Shuddery reply, his teeth clenched together. Had he not told her about what happened, or was happening?

"Th-this guy has been sta-stalking m-me.."

The distress evident on his face, and this was an occasion Elizabeta took no pleasure from. It'd been cute when Ludwig had stalked Roderich to make sure he was okay, but

* * *

his life was now potentially in danger from some complete stranger, so she assumed!

"Have you reported it?"

"Of c-course! Vash…"

Rest assured that that would have been the best thing to do. The situation seemed to have crippled Roderich from that one wild mistake he'd made. Regret written all over his blotchy and tear stained face. It was a mental break down if she'd ever seen one. Add the stress of basically no income… Roderich was being torn limb from limb at this point.

"Don't worry baby… They'll catch him, Vash would make sure of that…" He curled more into her.

"He was wa-watchin-ing me at the library today, and I started thinking… He's been watching me at the café's, probably when I'd gone to work… a-and… and e-even in, in, in my own h-ha-house!"

She patted his back as he spilled this out to her, a whole new wave of sobs and hyperventilating, and Oh, My, God he was sounding like a girl… With every right to… Man, was Roderich going to sleep like a baby tonight, a cute baby that's like… half dead or something. Too morbid?

Elizabeta held him tightly and rubbed his back and stroked his hair. Like a mother to her child, but the sad glisten in her eye pointed at a different kind of depth. That saddened and taught face resting on her bossom serened out, after his hours of crying, stressing and freaking out, Roderich had finally come to some sort of rest. Elizabeta was unsure if it was peaceful, but none the less it would sooth his over worked mind. While he slept, she did her part to watch the shadows for him, her smile droll and patient. No, she would not leave him to awake alone; not this time.

* * *

So I figured that I might as well upload two chapters in one day since nothing much happens in either of them. Good deal? Awesome. Now I'ma go get some Mickey-Dee's like a good American.

Peace out and enjoy till I get the desire to update some more.

Oh by the way. The whole story has been written out. It's completed. I just don't ever feel like typin' that shit up. So if one of ya'll wanna come and do it for me, that'd be pretty flippin' stellar.


	16. Chapter 16

Because some damn bastard couldn't be patient. How is this for interacting?

But really, I shouldn't be so violent. Next time review with an account so I can ask for straight up advice. And next time, don't turn you're review into a "It was good, until this, this and that." The story isn't meant to be epic. The content isn't meant to be long. It's meant to be an easy read. It's meant to be gore. I never said there would be Yaoi in it. Or sex. Or shit like that. The characters stated meant they would merely appear in the story, not be 'together'. But here is the one chapter you couldn't wait for. And PLEASE forgive my rant, but really. That wasn't constructive criticism at all. It was a put down. If later you would like to discus how I could potentially improve this story, give me a return address or something.

Someone else left me a wonderful review, I took their advice. Made a few changes. They weren't broad about it. And they know who they are. And I'd like to thank them for being patient, and sticking to my story. I'm not the best out there, but I'll be damned if I'm not trying my best. -fumes and is easily riled up-

Enjoy.

* * *

Day 70

Sadness seemed to envelope Roderich as he lay in bed. There was this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach these recent days. The listlessness he experienced was probably bringing him further and further down.

Shifting in the bed he threw the covers off his body; kicking them harshly off the bed with really no reason. There was a moment of silence, then the hair on his arms and scalp began to prick. Before his astonished face, Gilbert appeared directly and clearly. Most people would probably still be freaking out, but Roderich had gotten to that point where he no longer cared.

"You've been giving him less trouble lately…"

The ghost gave a hint of a smile, it sensed the absence of life from Roderich; he'd come to remind the human just who was actually alive here and not dead. Reaching out with its ghostly arm, the action as though he wanted to caress Roderich's face. However he didn't, pale white fist clenching and pulling back quickly.

"That's right. You can only look and not touch, huh? Well here, look all you want…"

Nimble fingers drew down his chest slowly, undoing each button on his night shirt. It fell open and revealed his thin, pale chest. The red eyes of the ghost traveled down the freshly revealed skin. The stare was intense, and under the examination, Roderich's breath began to speed up. That feeling in his gut warped, it was a crazy feeling. He'd never do this in real life, or to a real person; but who could Gilbert tell? Exactly... Roderich went further, arching his hips off the bed and pushing his pants off. The pooled in a pile at his feet, and he kicked them away after collapsing back to lay down.

Lying shyly on the bed, nothing but tight boxer briefs on, his body shaking, especially his hands and thighs at this new experience. Those strange eyes staring so intently, the heat spreading over his body reminds him of the effects of a good wine or even a shot of tequila.

"Not enough, huh?" He chuckles.

Sliding his slender fingers down his chest, sternum, stomach, and between his legs. Very slowly rubbing his crotch up and down. It felt nice he decided, his head lulled to the side and his eyes shut gently. Each time he brushed up, he's sigh softly, his hips twitching upwards. Suddenly it was no longer enough for him. He slid the underwear down, kicked them off. Looking down he saw himself hard, the tip weeping a clear liquid. The expression on the ghost was one of awe.

Roderich continued on, he grabbed the lotion from his bed side table. Lying flat on his back again, he poured some of the lotion on his hand. He looked down at the erection that arched against his stomach. With a little hesitance he pressed his cold lotioned hand against its underside. Very gently grasping it and hissing slightly, but the not letting the cold stop him.

Hesitant at first, his heavy lidded eyes turned on Gilbert, seeming to slide shut a little more as he began to slide his hand up and down the shaft. His slitted eyes staring into deep red ones while he stroked himself. Allowing the ghost to watch him, making this act that much more intimate and personal. At least now it was to him. His body flushing pink and developing a sheen while he pleasured himself, while he fondled himself. He'd needed this so badly, and he was just now realizing this. Roderich mewled softly, his hips arching off the bed again; he'd started moving his hand faster, his stomach seemed to jolt along with his prick.

"Ooh… Ha-aah~ Mmmhn…" His moans of pleasure.

The ghost couldn't believe what he was seeing, it stared with wide eyes.

"Ah… Gi-Gilbert, it's coming…"

The ghosts' eyes widened when hearing its name, his eyes running up and down Roderich's flushed and arching form. Watching the slender hand moving up and down that shaft, the fast rise and fall of his chest.

The heavy panting filled the room, punctuated by a few mewls, until Roderich hit his orgasm. His deep colored eyes open wide, staring into Gilberts, a long moan falling from his lips; trailing off only when he'd ridden his whole climax out. Hot semen thick on his hand. He simple lay there while and stared at the ghost while catching his breath.

The next day as he went about his business, he seemed absent minded; red eyes the only thing he could see and think about.


	17. Chapter 17

Firstly, I do have something to say; and that is an apology.

I didn't mean to blow up like I did; and I felt god awful about it the next day. I'm not used to hearing things like that; but that doesn't give me the excuse to act immature as I did.

I want you to know, your review had no effect on why I took so long to publish again; rather I too busy planning and going on my trip to Canada. Now that I'm back, I plan to finish this pre-written story; take a break, and then work further on 'Sweets'...

Also, I notice someone left a fearful review. Honestly... Please don't be scared of me... Such outbursts wont happen ever again... I'm so sorry...

Please! Read, enjoy, review!

And sorry for spelling errors!

* * *

Day 77

Feelings intermingled with each other, taking on numbing and sedative qualities in Roderich. He knew the feeling in him was panic; however he would not allow himself to be overcome with it. He had no time to grieve over his lost job. The one with the college took pity on him and gave him maybe a few hundred dollars for the music he composed; and even allowed him to teach a few lessons. That couldn't go on for much longer; as he wasn't licensed or an official at the school. Roderich however really liked that little job; teach piano and maybe basic violin here and there…

Attention averted back to what seemed to be hundreds of newspapers. At first he'd looked online for jobs and applications. Promises to get back with in three days to the applicant with an answer, but after waiting up to a week or more, Roderich could not afford to get hung up over one thing. He literally couldn't afford it.

He'd made calls; baby sitting, dog sitting, general pet sitting and every kind of 'sitting'. However he'd been too late in applying and families had already found their choice teens. That's right; those were teen jobs, not grown adult jobs. He shoved the papers off his lap; they fluttered to the ground in a noisy mess he'd have to clean up later.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

It was a huff, he couldn't stand looking at one more paper and getting even more ink smudges on his fingers. Kicking his feet up onto the couch and pivoting his body so he could lean back and rest his head on the armrest, stretched out lazily on the couch. The normally smooth, beautiful face contorted into a stressed and exasperated expression. Before he even dared to shut his eyes, they darted around the room for anything put out of place. Deathly silent as though staining himself to hear breaths, and things that otherwise weren't there; breaths that weren't his own, or approaching footsteps maybe. There was no hint of intrusion though, so he allowed himself to let out the air he'd been holding in, and shut his eyes.

Roderich could not have been asleep for more than an hour when the papers acted as though wind was shifting through them and shuffling them. A quality to it like they were trying to be as quiet as possible. Slowly a marker started moving mysteriously on it; humorously the ghost was trying to have fun.

Gilbert decided that Roderich no longer needed anymore sleep, and so it flung the news paper onto Roderich, who was a very light sleeper. The poor brunette was jolted out of whatever dream he might have been having. Disoriented since he had no sight thanks to the paper; he fumbled around a bit to gain control. The paper clenched in hand now, he s at up and groaned as his back and neck already had pains. Then he looked down into his hands and was appalled by the lewd drawings he saw there. Not only lewd, but poorly drawn as well! His penis wasn't that small, and then seeing where the ghost was putting his… 'Dear lord, that thing was huge!'

The poor drawings of Roderich being screwed by a floating ghost, had its back arched. A stream of marker semen spurting across the page and… circled something… It was an opening, a young woman was looking for a private piano lesson teacher that had a lot of free time, and she didn't care for licenses; it would be done as friends. He just had to be good with young children…

Roderich seemed suddenly imbued with life, he jumped up and off the couch and sprinted to the house phone; dialing frantically. He was so totally qualified for this! The woman picked up, and they seemed to chat endlessly, things were really looking up for Roderich now!

Silbert stood invisible against the door frame, cackling while watching Roderich pave back and forth; chatting like the woman he was! To the ghost, this scene lifted his 'spirit'. But suddenly he grew sullen as he watched. He could make Roderich happy, hut he couldn't 'make' him happy. Gilbert sunk through the floorboards.

Later that night, Roderich thought about what had happened. The drawing on the paper; it didn't really bother him… Did that mean? No, no he couldn't think on that now…


	18. Chapter 18

Now... I am not religious, so I ask you read this chapter with an open mind; as I had written it with an open mind. That is my only warning.

Also, you may or may not all be happy to hear that this story is almost completed.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for any errors, and enjoy! Please review, also!

* * *

**Day 86**

Satisfaction permeated Roderich's bones. The male held his pale, slender fingers up into the light; he examined them, admired them and really appreciated them. This women and he really got along, and in some ways, she reminded him of Elizabeta, a beauty in her own right. Then, getting to sit down and really play, to extend his knowledge to a child, and this lovely young woman, there was nothing better. However, he wasn't paying attention to that. Something seemed to be resonating from inside him, sleek hands drop into his lap, looking across his dining table where he'd been resting. Roderich was able to recognize the feeling washing over his limbs like ice cold water; it was Gilbert. Instead of appearing in front like he'd assumed, the ghost 'seated' himself in the chair next to Roderich. This startled the man, and he jolted upon noticing.

"Good God, you scared me."

"Don't I usually?" The voice felt as though it were flowing from Roderich's own chest. It looked as though the ghost's mouth could barely keep up with the words being spoken.

"Maybe, but it's not so bad anymore."

"Awesome." The ghost leaned across the table on hallowed elbows. "How was your work?"

"Ah! I do love it. I was getting so frustrated with searching! Thank you!" The ghost sat back, slouching.

"Good." His body seemed to disappear before he reappeared in another place; on Roderich's other side, standing very close.

"You're a good man."

"Man? Good? Are you shitting me?" The retort sent the hairs on Roderich's arms and neck up. The ghost bristling some, perhaps in anger, but he wasn't sure why…

"If I were good then I would not be stuck in this purgatory. I would not be forever walking this limbo!" Gilbert's voice almost seemed to vibrate the whole house. It became foggy as the temperature fell, also.

"God abandons vermin like me; it wouldn't matter if I'm released from this frozen state, no matter what I'm going to hell."

Roderich winced at the harshness, arms wrapping around himself to keep warm, watching the glitching ghost falling in and out of his tangible state. The anger was affecting the ghost, but also sending currents through Roderich. Everything around them was affected, really.

"Gilbert…" Roderich mumbles, quiet and with only a little true fear. "I did research on you; I know the gist of your past life. What I don't understand is why you're still here; the case was solved in your favour. Somehow…yet…"

There was a little surprise etched on his face. This male was also Germanic, his ancestors probably subjected to Nazi-rule long ago; where was the contempt? Or hatred?

"You suffered so much. You might have done many bad things in your life, but God obviously isn't done with you, - wait, let me finish." Roderich held up a finger, Gilbert had tried to interject something. "If God had abandoned you then you would be in hell, not here. For every man you might have killed, you paid back with your life, and what you went through. Maybe… Maybe now God is giving you the chance at redemption. He has the power and the heart to forgive. You suffered your hell when you were tortured, now you can redeem yourself. Do you understand?"

What he'd said may not have made much sense to the ghost, but putting to words what he believed or thought was hard. Though judging by the way the ghost hung its head, Roderich knew Gilbert was thinking about it heavily.

"Thank you…" Gilbert whispers from his position. He wonders what God is waiting for, what God wants of him. His mission, was there something not complete in his life?

"Gilbert?" The pale apparition looks up in time to see Roderich place a 'kiss' on his forehead. It was awkward because there was nothing _to_ kiss. But the action; it made him so happy… Just sitting back and seeing the calm, bashful smile…

"Thank you… Roderich." This man… He had the sweetest smile he'd ever seen…


	19. Chapter 19

**Day 92**

Throughout the house there was a pleasant scent, it filled every nook, cranny, and crevice. Slim hands working away at a cutting board. Thick chunks of pan seared beef roasting in a slow cooker that steamed at Roderich's side. A small bowl containing carrots, diced onions, and a building supply of potatoes were nearby also. Steadily, Roderich would chop one into thin rounds; stack it, then into fourths. Working quickly, he was on his last potato when a loud banging sound from outside startled him. The knife slipped from his already slick hands, instinctually he lunged for it; rule number one, never try to catch knives, scissors, or anything hot, just let it fall.

His entire palm ended up being sliced open, dropping crimson onto the counter where he set the knife he'd just saved.

"Shit…"

Holding his pale hand under a strong current of hot water, he panics over what he needs to do. Little did he know that someone was already quick at work. Gilbert was right at his side, a pile of things falling through his transparent hands/arms and onto the counter. The moment he'd smelled blood, whatever senses he had went into overdrive and all he could think about was helping Roderich. Gilbert looks up from the mess he'd made on the counter with the supplies, and there is a thin smile on Roderich's face. Gilbert loves that smile so much…

"Thank you…"

And his heart – rather something akin to that fluttering feeling swims in his ghostly cavities. Useful, and now not scary like he had been; nothing like he'd been before.

Roderich pulls his hand from the steady fall, dabs it dry with a towel. It begins to bead a little with blood; Roderich bites his lip. The band-aid he uses covers the whole of his palm, some red showing through it. Wiggling his fingers; he gives a small yelp. It hurts; the pain to stretch the skin would be too much to play the piano.

The ghost is thinking something different however; he's thinking how scared he'd been when seeing Roderich hurt, even if it wasn't major. Gilbert just wanted to protect the Austrian. Maybe that was his purpose! There is a huge smile on his face, but it doesn't stay there for long.

A crash is heard from the living room, Roderich immediately goes into panic mode again, running from the kitchen just in time to see that man from before! The one he'd brought home, the one that's been stalking him, that man now grimacing at him from where he stood. Almost completely seized with fear, Roderich somehow manages to gain himself back and launch off in the direction of the bedroom. That villain does the same, but Gilbert throws himself in front and brings the criminal to a standstill. Though it's only for a moment as he evokes memories, the man gives a greasy smirk, and runs right through Gilbert. The pause had been just long enough for Roderich to lock and barricade himself into his room. Gilbert wont watch as the intruder beats against the door to open it. Gilbert screams, it's the loudest, most inhuman sound either men have heard.

The door cracks and everything holding it closed shudders. Gilbert screams again, the sound numbs bones, travels the airway, animal's freeze where they are; fear unreasonably locks their bones and muscles. The pitch is loud, screeching, the sound of a rabbit being killed, two wolves viciously fighting, changing again to the fearful bellow of an elk. All these sounds combined, they brought tears to Roderich's eyes at this distress.

Arthur jolts, shivering violently, every nerve in his body is crying "help, help!" and he's very confused. With muddled images in his head, he stands and swears loudly.

"Eliza! Go get Vash, now! Meet me at Roderich's!"

They must have been having tea together, talking, but that was now ruined.

"Oh God! Is he in trouble?"

"No questions! Go, go now!"

They're both running, Elizabeta to the phone, Arthur to his car. The engine screams as he tears out of the drive way and down the street, the line going through to Vash at the same time. Vash is quick to react. Arthur had one of his premonitions, and he knows better then to question it. Vash meets up with Arthur on the road; in fact, the blond has no problem acting as the police escort. The two cars swing in front of the house, sirens blazing; Roderich can hear these over the snapping of his door as it caves in, the nightstand and dresser shoved out of the way. Roderich is trying to push his window open; it's only budged a few inches, and he can't get out! That vile man has clambered over the furniture and pounced on Roderich, slamming the window down on the fingers that were prying for freedom. Roderich lets out a yell, Gilbert also screaming as he can only watch, swarming around the two in a panic, trying to confuse; he's only swatted at once before being completely ignored. Roderich is yanked back from the window, the fingers that had been trapped where skinned, blood smearing the wood and Roderich screams again, tears pouring his face. Then he is knocked to the ground, and suddenly he can't see; is glasses flung from the fall. The next few seconds he can no longer breath. Roderich gurgles desperately for breath, mutilated hands and fingers go from scrawling around the floor, to clawing at that venomous face. It's only a blur, a blur of red as he tries to free himself and smears blood all over the attacker.

"Hee…lp mee…" He gasps, last breaths wasted as he can no longer send oxygen to his limbs to struggle, the attempts become feeble. He feels cool air billow at his fallen hands. Roderick flicks blurred vision over. It seems Gilbert appears perfectly to him, like in color not, like television. He's a glowing form; the hair is platinum blond, eyes a sweet blue, tears running down his distressed face. Of course, since he's closer to death, naturally he could see Gilbert… The poor thing looked torn that it couldn't help.

However, this wasn't the end! Vash had all but ripped the front door from its hinges. Arthur stood outside to make sure that Elizabeta wouldn't try to go in when she got there. The Englishman watched as Vash disappeared inside, gun drawn. It wasn't hard to find where they were, sweeping into the bedroom where he heard the feeble scrapes and struggling. The moment he saw the perpetrator, instinctually he shot him. The shot hit the man in the shoulder and flung him back, quickly, Vash shot again and this was a dead hit to the chest before the body could even hit the floor.

Roderich was a hacking, retching form now. Blood spouted from his lips at the violent coughing. dark red and purple welts around his neck where he had been strangled. Vash slid over to his side, holstered the gun, and sat Roderich up. Helping him lean over and get everything out of his lungs. There were tears, and gagging, and heavy trembles.

"Out…Side… I wha-want outside!"

Vash stood him up, stumbling outside to the front yard, and was very uncertain as he had no confidence in comforting. He merely helped the Austrian sit on the doorstep; Vash brings a blanket and wraps it around his shoulders. Roderich clutches at it with his bloody hands; staining it red in some places now.

"I'm going to call an ambulance. Your hands…"

Roderich looks up at the sky, at the sun that was going down. He got away with his life, but wasn't that what his hands were?


	20. Chapter 20

This is the end my loves.

Please enjoy.

Read. Review, all that good jazz.

Until next time, and next story!

-Daedricgurl

* * *

**Final Chapter**

**(Same day)**

It was the time of day that still had birds calling to each other and made a methodical way of their movements. Roderich watched them, mostly blind as he was; merely could see their shadows, so he listened, adrenaline pumping through him still. He couldn't yet feel the pain in his throat or hands. His hearing tuned in to every noise, just in case. But Vash had killed _him_, Vash wouldn't have had it any other way. That man would probably rather be fired then let anything happen to Roderich; let alone anyone in their little 'group'. He'd killed for them, as could be seen.

Roderich could hear Vash talking in the police cruiser, only the lights flashing now. Honestly, Roderich couldn't remember ever hearing them by this point. These events must have just happened too fast. Slowly he's starting to feel heavy and weak, especially in his chest. Then, he looks up right as a familiar car pulls in. Elizabeta comes tumbling out. That's when he suddenly feels like pains of his body. Things stop moving in slow motion, his torn hands tremble and he just begins to wail. Tears falling heavily once again, moaning in pain, the trauma and events… He was so scared; rather he'd been so scared. It all just came and hit him at once.

Elizabeta has folder him into her arms, Roderich wraps his own around her, careful not to rub his bloody hands on her dress; though she couldn't have cared less for that. She's crying too when she sees his injuries. She's leaned back, stroking his cheeks, brushing back his hair and wiping away his tears.

"Good God you're alive. Oh good God..."

Her voice is trembling, gentle with him like only he's allowed to see this side. Roderich sobs into her touch; she brushes away his tears yet again. She didn't blame him for crying, not at all. Then she kisses him, and he kisses her back. The taste is salty from all the years, and she won't let go, and he can't either. They were so glad to see each other, the feelings palpable in the air.

They've pulled away for air; Roderich only gives small hiccups, a few dry sobs dragged from his breathing.

"Why, oh why did I ever let you leave? This would have never happened, I…I…"

"P-please Liz, don't feel guilty over this. I-it was fate. I believe…" a few stutters through his labored breathing and rasping voice.

"_Roderich__…" _It's Gilbert, there the apparition stands before them. He looks very sad, but also understanding and relieved. Both are a little stunned, something off and not right about his presence. Gilbert reaches out, trying to dry the tracks that stain Roderich's cheeks. Rough voice pulled from their chests, vocal chords vibrate at words that aren't theirs; bouncing off houses and trees to be carried on the breeze.

_"__He__'__s__dead__…" _The fingers that can only prick cold through his skin moves to the bruises around his neck. Only temporary soothing touch. _"__I__can__finally__rest__now,__you__know__…"_ Their attention now caught. Now that they're paying attention, what is being said seems to dawn on them; Gilbert's purpose was to save Roderich from this one man, now dead in the house. By calling out to Arthur, who contacted Vash, so on, so forth. On the side it helped Roderich re-attach himself to Elizabeta, but was this really a happy ending? Not in the long run.

The wind kicks up, the tips of his gored fingers tingle. Like dust, or milk into water; Roderich was forced to watch Gilbert's shimmering form.

"No!" He's jumped up, reached out, and mangled hands almost connecting with Gilbert's. They slide right through, another desperate cry. He'd really liked Gilbert! He didn't want him to go!

_"__Man__up.__" _That shimmering face glowed, radiating with a smile. Angling his head to look at the sky. _"__I__'__ll__keep__watch__from__heaven.__Just__do__me__a__favor,__ja?__Don__'__t__ever__forget__about__me.__" _

"Such a thing would be impossible! Gilbert! Thank you!" But Roderich felt those words did not even convey how he felt.

Seeing Gilbert's brilliant smile though, he knew it'd been enough. That was the first time anyone had ever thanked him. Being an ex-Nazi, it was also the first time he'd ever saved someone.

Just like that, Gilbert slips through Roderich's fingers. Blood and tears flow to the ground. Though he'd been blind, he'd watch each grain float into the sky.


End file.
